Promise Rylie Halliwell: The new Halliwell
by Primrose Grace Halliwell
Summary: Promise is a three year old little girl that is abused by her biological parents and within a week of being at an orphanage one of the charmed ones adopts her, but she doesn't know about magic or demons
1. Chapter 1

By the way I own all the characters in this chapter, especially the precious, three year old, Promise.

* * *

Promise Rylie McLachlan - 3 years old; mortal

Jade Meyers - McLachlan - 27 years old; Promise's mom

Eric McLachlan - 28 years old; Promise's dad

* * *

(1 month before Promise is taken from her biological parents that abused her in cruel and unusual ways)

Promise, is a blonde little girl, with ringlets and crystal blue eyes sitting in her room desperately trying to read because her friends at preschool told her that their mommy and daddy read to them all the time and it is like going on an adventure. But when she hears the front door slam, she jumps realizing her parents are home and goes to hide in the closet.

Eric: (yelling) Promise! Where are you?

Promise is hiding in her closet, shaking violently and is too scared to talk.

Eric: (angry and yelling) PROMISE RYLIE MCLACHLAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BRAT?

Promise walks out of her room quietly but still shaking, because of the fear she has of her dad. Eric sees Promise and pulls her towards him.

Eric: (yelling) When I call you I expect you to answer! (slaps her in the face multiply times and punches her in the belly) Do I make myself clear?

Promise: (timidly and shaking) Yyyesss dddaddddyyyy

Eric: Good, now go to your room and your not getting any dinner tonight

Promise runs into her room crying and crawls into her bed to clutch onto her favorite teddy bear, Hope that her best friend, Marcy Kendrick gave to her.

Promise:(crying and sad) Hope, I wish my mommy and daddy loved me.

(The next day at preschool, the teacher, Miss Baylie notices hand shaped bruises on Promise's arms)

Miss Baylie: Promise, can I ask you what happened to your arms?

Promise: I can't tell you, he'll do it again if I blab

Miss Baylie: If you tell me he won't be able to lay a finger on you again. I promise

Promise: I'm sorry, I can't tell you (runs off to play with Marcy)

Marcy: Hey Izzy, what's wrong with your arms?

Promise: I can't tell anyone, he'll do it again if I blab

Marcy: Ok. Do you like the teddy bear I gave you?

Promise: Yes, I named her Hope.

Marcy: Why?

Promise: Because I hope that one day my mommy and daddy will love me

Marcy: Don't they love you?

Promise: No

(Later that night when Jade comes home and Eric is drunk passed out on the couch)

Jade: (yelling) Promise! Where are you?

At the sound of Jade's bitter voice, Promise begins to shake.

Jade: (yelling) PROMISE RYLIE MCLACHLAN! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU ARE IN YOUR ROOM AND IF I HAVE TO COME IN YOU WON'T LIKE IT.

Promise slowly walks out of her room and Jade grabs her roughly and drags Promise into the master bedroom.

Jade: (sternly) Strip your clothes and lay on the bed

Jade picks up one of her husband's belts as she watches Promise to as she is told.

Jade: (bitterly) Are you ready?

Promise stays completely still and silent meaning she is ready if she moves her talks in will make her beating much worse. This is something she learned at a young age. Jade hit her young daughter with the leather belt over and over again for 3 minutes, paying special attention to Promise's butt. Once Jade let Promise up she punched Promise in the stomach five times causing Promise to double over and fall to the ground.

Jade: (yelling) Get up you god for nothing, Brat. (little Promise struggles to stand up but manages) Good girl, now go to your room and you aren't getting any dinner either.

Promise runs to her room and cries, then she crawls on her bed and clutches, Hope.

Promise: (sad and crying) Oh Hope, why don't my mommy and daddy love me?

Late that night, Promise runs away to Marcy's house with nothing but her teddy bear Hope. She is half-starved and so hungry that she would eat anything. Promise knocks on Marcy's door and Mrs. Kendrick answered.

Mrs. Kendrick: (surprised) Promise! What are you doing here?

Promise: I had to leave, but I didn't know where to go. Is Marcy awake?

Mrs. Kendrick: Yes, come in

As Promise is walking in the door her stomach growls really loudly

Mrs. Kendrick: Good gracious child, did you eat dinner?

Promise: No, my mommy said I was bad and I didn't get dinner

Mrs. Kendrick: Ok I'll make you dinner

Promise: Thank you

(Marcy walks in to the living room to see her mom and she notices Promise.)

Marcy: Mommy? (looks at Promise) Promise?

Promise: Yes, it's me

(The two friends run toward each other and embrace a hug from the other one. )

Promise: Can we go somewhere to talk? I have to tell you something but I don't want anyone else to know

Marcy: Ok. Mommy, I'm going to take Promise to my room.

Mrs. Kendrick: Ok Marcy

(Once Marcy and Promise are alone in Marcy's room)

Marcy: What did you want to tell me, Izzy?

Promise: At school today when you asked me what was wrong with my arms, well my daddy did that to me yesterday and today my mommy beat me, that why I came here. I didn't get dinner from my mommy and daddy last night or tonight.

Marcy: Oh Izzy, I'm sorry. (encloses her friend in a hug)

The next day, Marcy's mom calls social services because the fact that Promise's parents didn't feed her dinner last night made her suspect that the small child is being abused. Marcy's mom loves Promise like she loves Marcy and would hate to take Promise back to her parents and have something bad happen to her. She would rather call social services over suspected abuse and have it either be something or nothing, but she can't sit back and do nothing. Inspector Darryl Morris is sent to check up on Promise at Marcy's house, since he has two boys and is great with kids.

(When Inspector Morris arrives at the Kendrick house)

Morris: Hi Promise (Darryl notices that Promise is shaking and slowly walking backwards so he has to assure her that he wants to help her not hurt her) Don't worry, Promise. I won't hurt you I promise I just want to ask you some questions.

Promise: (timidly) I want Marcy to sit next to me

Marcy: (looks at her mom) Mommy, can I help my friend?

Mrs. Kendrick: Sure

(While Morris is asking Promise questions and Marcy and Promise are holding hands)

Morris: So Promise, did your parents ever do more than just not feed you dinner?

Promise: Um...Yes

Morris: What did they do?

Promise: I can't say they'll hurt me again. I've already said too much

Morris: If you tell me I will make sure that they go to jail for a very long time and that they won't be able to lay a finger on you ever again

Promise: They would beat me, hit me and punch me

Morris: Thanks Promise and thank you too, Marcy for being there with your friend

Promise/Marcy: You're welcome

One week later, Social Services comes and takes Promise to an orphanage where she will hopefully be adopted by a nice, loving family.

* * *

Poor Promise ;-(  
Can you guess which one of the Halliwell sisters adopts Promise Rylie? Find out in the next chapter. Also I would really appreciate your comments so I know whether or not I should continue with this story. Right now I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe Halliwell walks into the orphanage because she wants to adopt a little girl and make that little girl's life better. The orphanage lady, Audriana Adams was more than eager to help and let her adopt a little girl.

Audriana: Hello, how may I help you

Phoebe: I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I would like to adopt a little girl

Audriana: You're ask Phoebe, right?

Phoebe: Yes

Audriana: I am a big fan of your column

Phoebe: Oh thank you

Audriana: So what are you looking for?

Phoebe: I want a little girl about 3 or 4 years old and blue eyes and a cute button nose

Audriana: Oh last week we got a new little girl, she is an adorable 3 year old and has blonde hair with ringlets and crystal blue eyes. Social services took her from her parents because they abused her. She even still has bruises that are still fading away.

Phoebe: What is her name?

Audriana: Promise Rylie McLachlan. By the way when you enter your house or a room and you slam the door she will get scared and automatically hide in the closet, because her parents would slam the door when they got home and call her to beat her.

Phoebe: That's awful

Audriana: I know, also if she thinks you are mad at her she will go and find a belt and hand it to you, while she strips her clothes.

Phoebe: Did her parents make her do that too?

Audriana: Yes

Phoebe: That's horrible

Audriana: Would you like to see her?

Phoebe: Sure

Audriana and Phoebe go into the little girls room and their are about ten girls between the ages of 3 and 6. Audriana leads Phoebe right to Promise, who is hiding in the corner away from the two adults who just entered the room. Promise was shaking even though Audriana didn't slam the door and she wasn't afraid of Audriana, but she was afraid of Phoebe, the adult she has never seen before. Since Promise didn't know Phoebe, she thought that Phoebe was coming to beat her.

Audriana: (crouches down to Promise's level) Hey Missy, there's no need to be afraid. This nice lady wants to adopt you. If she does, she will take you home with her and give you lots of love, hugs and (whispers) She's feed you dinner every night.

Promise: Do you promise?

Audriana: I promise

Promise: Ok

Audriana: (whispers to Phoebe) She's ready, now.

Phoebe: Hey sweet girl, are you Promise?

Promise: Yes, who are you?

Phoebe: I'm Phoebe and I want to be your new mommy

Promise: Are you going to love me, play with me and give me hugs? Do you promise to never hurt me

Phoebe: Of course, sweet girl. I could never hurt you. Your old mommy and daddy were mean to hurt you.

Promise: (hugs Phoebe tightly) I love you, mommy

Phoebe: (hugs the small child) I love you too, sweet girl

Promise: I know

Phoebe: (smiles and whispers to Audriana) I found my baby girl

Audriana: Ok, you just need to sign all the paperwork to make it official

Phoebe: I'd do anything. The second she hugged me and called me mommy, I knew she was the one.

Audriana: Promise, gather all your belongings. You've been adopted

Promise: Ok (picks up her baby blanket and teddy bear, Hope that her best friend, Marcy gave her)

Phoebe: Is that all?

Promise: It's all I own, my best friend, Marcy gave them to me.

Phoebe: Don't you have any clothes?

Audriana: Her parents would take her mom's clothes and shrink them in the dryer.

Phoebe: Oh, well guess what, sweet girl, when we leave here I will take you shopping and buy you want ever you want.

Promise: Really?

Phoebe: Really

Promise: Nobody has ever done that for me

Phoebe: Well it's your lucky day, because I will always do that for you.

Promise: Thank you, mommy

After Phoebe signs all the paperwork and writes the check to pay the adoption fee, she picks up Promise and walks out to the car. Once Phoebe gets to the car and buckles Promise in, Phoebe gets in the herself, buckles her own seatbelt and drives to Small Fry. Small Fry is a store that sells kid's and baby's clothes, toys and car seats. Since Promise was so small she could easily fit in a size 2t. Promise is only 30 inches tall and weighs 25 pounds. Once they get to Small Fry, Promise goes ballistic.

Promise: (points to a doll) Mommy? Can I get that?

Phoebe: Sure, but before we pick out anymore toys lets get some clothes and books.

Promise: (picks up the doll) Ok

Phoebe: Did you get your dress from the orphanage lady?

Promise: Yes (twirls) Isn't it pretty?

Phoebe: (smiles) Yes, can I check the size of it?

Promise: Sure mommy

Phoebe: (looks at the tag on Promise's dress) 2t

Promise: That's the size I wear?

Phoebe: Yes, you're really small

Promise: Ok, let's go

Phoebe: Ok

Once they are inside the store Phoebe picks up the appropriate car seat for Promise and helps Promise pick out lots of cute clothes and age appropriate book. After Promise and Phoebe get all the essentials, Phoebe lets Promise go crazy in the toy section. After Promise picks out dozens of toys, Phoebe decides that she has enough toys.

Phoebe: Come on, sweet girl. I think you have enough toys now.

Promise: (sadly) Ok mommy

Phoebe: You'll get more toys another day, don't worry. For now though this shopping trip is because you don't have anything. You don't get to buy the whole store, ok?

Promise: (smiles) Ok, thanks mommy

Phoebe: Your welcome

(Once Phoebe get up to the cashier to pay)

Cashier: Your daughter is adorable.

Phoebe: Thank you (to Promise) Can you tell the nice lady thank you?

Promise: Thank you, nice lady

(Phoebe and the cashier smile)

Phoebe drives home to the manor after putting everything in the car. Then she unlocks the front door with her key and walks in the house with her four huge bags.

Phoebe: Cole, Piper, Paige I'm home (notice that Promise is shaking) Oh don't worry sweet girl Piper and Paige are my sisters and your new aunts. Cole is my husband and your new daddy.

Promise: Ok mommy

* * *

Hooray for Promise! She has a loving family now.  
How will Promise react to Piper, Paige and Cole? Comment on how you think Promise will react


	3. Chapter 3

Promise isn't a witch, but she can see auras. It's not unusually, my brother used to see auras until he was thirteen and then he stopped.

* * *

At the manor, Phoebe is introducing her sisters to Promise and getting them acquainted with her, so Promise will feel comfortable.

Phoebe: Piper, Paige, I have someone for you too meet. (Promise is hiding behind Phoebe's legs, poking her head out on the side)

Piper and Paige run into the living room to greet Phoebe and meet their new niece.

Paige: Hi Pheebs

Piper: Hi Pheebs, where's your daughter?

Phoebe: She's hiding behind my legs

Paige: Oh

Phoebe: (whispers to Promise) They won't hurt you, sweet girl. They are very loving, trust me.

Promise: (whispers back) Ok mommy

Phoebe: I think she's ready, now. Piper, Paige, meet your niece Promise Rylie Halliwell. She's three years old

Piper: Hi Promise, I'm your Auntie Piper

Paige: And I'm your Auntie Paige

Promise: Hi Auntie Piper, hi Auntie Paige, do you love me?

Piper: Of course, sweetie.

Paige: Of course, kiddo

Promise: Do you promise to give me hugs and play with me and spoil me?

Piper: Of course, sweetie. How could I not I you're adorable?

Promise: (shrugs her shoulders) I don't know

Paige: Always, kiddo,. You're the cutest little girl, I've ever seen.

Promise: Ok (hugs Piper) I love you, Auntie Piper.

Piper: (hugs the little girl back) I love you too, sweetie.

Promise: (then hugs Paige next) I love you, Auntie Paige

Paige: (hugs the little girl back) I love you too, kiddo.

(Then Cole shimmers in and sees the sisters all gathered around a little girl)

Cole: What's going on here?

Phoebe: (kisses Cole) Hey sweetie

Promise: Eww! Mommy!

Cole: Did she just call you mommy?

Phoebe: (smiles) Cole, this is my daughter. Promise Rylie Halliwell, she's three years old.

Cole: Oh, hi princess

Promise: Are you my new daddy?

Cole: Yes

Cole then all of a sudden turns into Balthazar, Promise screams, gets scared and hides behind her mommy and aunts.

Phoebe: Paige, get Promise out of here!

Paige: Ok (picks up Promise, holds Piper's hand and orbs out)

Phoebe: Cole, please stop. You're scaring me

Balthazar grabs Phoebe and shimmers to the underworld, then he turns back to Cole and asks Phoebe for the one thing he has wanted ever since the Seer foresaw it, and he almost got it.

Cole: (firm voice) I want you to conceive my child

Phoebe: Cole, please no I won't do it. I can't, I can't have and evil baby

(Then Cole turns to Balthazar then back to Cole)

Cole: What do you think now?

Phoebe: I'm not afraid of you. Cole, I was the queen of the underworld, I was burned at the stake in the future, almost killed in the past and I've fought demons for eight years. Trust me I'm not afraid of you

Cole: Would you conceive my child to save your sisters, your brother-in laws Leo and Henry, or your daughter?

Phoebe: Ok! Ok! I'll conceive your child just don't hurt my daughter.

Cole: Ok

Paige senses to see if Cole is at the manor, she senses that it is all clear and orbs back in with her sister and niece. The three of them soon realize that not only is Cole gone, but Phoebe is too.

Promise: (concerned) Where's mommy?

Paige: I don't know. Piper, do you think Cole took her?

Piper: If he did he won't hurt her.

Paige: The question is what does he want with her

Promise: I'm scared, Auntie Paige.

Paige: I know, it's ok. We'll save your mommy.

In the underworld, Cole and Phoebe are having sex to conceive the child that the Seer had long ago foreseen.

Phoebe: (frustrated with Cole and realizing what she is doing) Cole, stop! Cole! Cole! I said STOP!

Cole: Do I need to threaten your family again?

Phoebe remembers the demon Cole used to be and reluctantly has sex with Cole again. In the attic at the manor, Piper and Paige are trying to figure out where Cole took Phoebe.

Paige: I can't sense her.

Piper: Ok (yells) Leo! Leo! LEO!

(Leo orbs into the attic at the manor)

Leo: Yes honey?

Piper: Cole has taken Phoebe and Paige can't sense her, can you please try?

Leo: Sure (closes his eyes and tries to sense Phoebe and then after a few seconds starts to look worried, then he opens his eyes) I can't sense her either, but she's not dead. I would sense that no matter what.

Paige: Does that mean she's in the underworld?

Leo: Probably

Piper: I'm going to kill Cole

Paige: Promise!

Promise runs into the attic excited at the sound of her favorite aunt's voice.

Promise: Yes, Auntie Paige?

Paige: This is your Uncle Leo, he's an angel. He's going to take you someplace safe, so the bad man you took your mommy, can't get to you.

Promise: Uncy Leo? What is the white circle around your head?

Leo: It's my aura, white means that I'm good. Angels have white auras. (notices the confusion on Promise's face) An aura is something that is around people that tells you if they are good or bad.

Promise: Oh, can we go to the safe place now

Leo: Sure (picks up Promise and orbs out)

Piper: Ok, let's go save Phoebe, so I can have a normal life with my husband and my unborn baby girl.

Paige: Ok

Piper and Paige hold hands as Paige orbs them to the underworld. Once in the underworld, Paige is able to sense Phoebe and leads Piper right to where Phoebe and Cole are having sex.

Piper: (fake barfs) Oh, I think I'm going to be sick

Paige: What is she doing?

Piper: Maybe she is under a spell

Paige: I hope

Piper: (then she has an epiphany) Or maybe Cole threatened us? Phoebe would do anything to protect us from Cole, because no matter what he would never hurt her.

Paige: Ok, well if that is the case then it is our turn to save her. But how?

Piper: Maybe I can freeze him and then you can orb in and get Phoebe out.

Paige: Does Cole even freeze?

Piper: He did before.

Paige: Ok then try

Piper freezes Cole, Phoebe looks at Cole confused while Paige orbs in to rescue Phoebe.

Phoebe: Paige! What are you doing here?

Paige: Rescuing you

Phoebe: I don't need rescuing, I need to conceive his child or he will hurt you, Piper, Leo, Henry and Promise.

Paige: Ok, fine

Paige orbs back out to Piper leaving Phoebe behind and Cole unfreezes right after she orbs out.

Piper: Where's Phoebe?

Paige: She didn't want to come, she insisted on protecting us, even Leo, Henry and Promise. Apparently Cole threatened to hurt everyone she cared about in order to get her to conceive his child.

Piper: Well that explains that (points to Cole and Phoebe having sex)

* * *

Do you think Phoebe is going to get pregnant? Will Piper have Wyatt or Melinda, who she foresaw in the future? Will Phoebe turn evil? Please comment, I'm not sure if I should make Phoebe evil or not? And if Phoebe turns evil, will she turn Promise evil, too?


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later, Phoebe is still in the underworld with Cole, because he wants her to stay down there until his son is born. Phoebe is two and a half months pregnant, but she is huge since she is having twins, which of course she doesn't know.

Phoebe: Cole, I need to go back to my family. They are going to worry about me and I have a daughter now, who I need to protect and raise. I promised her that I would love her and play with her everyday.

Cole: I'll let you go, once my son is born

Phoebe: I will bring him back to you, once he is born. I promise and when I promise something, you know I never break that promise.

Cole: (angry) And I can't take the chance that you won't, and if you try to leave I will kill all your loved ones, including your daughter and father.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll stay, but please don't hurt my family.

Cole: Good and I won't

Phoebe: I think you should know that I am only staying to protect my family, and because I know you won't hurt me.

Cole: I don't care, I just want my son so he can be the next source.

In the attic at the manor, Promise is getting concerned and wants to know where he mommy is, but Piper and Paige are worried about how she will react, so they tell a little fib.

Promise: (concerned) Where is my mommy?

Piper: (brushes her hand through Promise's hair) Don't worry, she is just fine.

Promise: (getting angry) Where is she?

Piper: Ok Paige, your turn. I give up all I did was make her mad.

Paige: Hey kiddo, do you want to go up to see your Uncle Elders?

Promise: Yeah

Paige: Ok (yells) Leo!

(Leo orbs in to the attic at the manor)

Leo: Yes?

Promise: I want to see my Uncy Elders.

Leo: Ok (picks up Promise and orbs out)

Paige: How are we going to save, Phoebe?

Piper: I have an idea, don't worry.

Paige: What is it?

Piper: Well since time up there is very different from down here, we can have Leo keep Promise up there until Phoebe returns on here own, If she is pregnant, like I think she will return once the baby is born.

Paige: How would you know?

Piper: One time Leo took me up there and I though I was gone for an afternoon, but I was actually gone two months.

Paige: Oh ok, that sounds good

Piper: Well what do we do now?

Paige: Just wait, I guess. (remembers she has a date with Henry) Oh, I have to go. I have a date with Henry. Bye Piper

Piper: Bye Paige

In the underworld, seven months later, Phoebe goes into labor and a few hours later the baby is born. Well, technically babies, seeing as she had twins: one boy and one girl. She and Cole were so proud, because they finally had kids together which is something they had dreamed of before Phoebe came to her senses and divorced him.

Cole: (tearing up) Aw! They are so cute and they look just like their mommy.

Phoebe: Ok, since the boy is your son, you name him and I'll name the girl.

Cole: (holding his newborn son) Ok, Christopher Benjamin Turner (he has green eyes, like his daddy, with a few strands of dark brown hair)

Phoebe: (holding her newborn daughter) And the girl is Lacey Primrose Halliwell (she has hazel eyes and a few strands of light blonde hair)

Cole: I love that name

Phoebe: (irritated) Ok Cole, can I please go home

Cole: Very well (holds Phoebe's hand and shimmers her back to the manor)

At the manor, in the conservatory, Paige is relieved see Cole and Phoebe, even though wouldn't hurt her. Paige was worried about Piper, since she was at the hospital and nobody knew what was wrong with her, or if the baby will live.

Paige: Oh Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you. (shocked) You had twins!

Phoebe: Yes, I did. Meet your niece, Lacey Primrose Halliwell

Paige: She's adorable and so small, like a little peanut

Phoebe: Oh that would be a cute nickname, Peanut

Paige: And what's her brother's name?

Cole: This is your nephew, Christopher Benjamin Turner. His middle name is Benjamin after my dad.

Paige: Oh, he's so handsome and he has your eyes. I wonder if they will stay that color?

Cole: Who knows?

Phoebe: Where's Piper and Promise?

Paige: Remember how she was pregnant before Cole took you, well she's at the hospital. Something is wrong with her, or the baby. Don't worry about Promise, she is up there with Leo.

Phoebe: Ok. Cole, can you watch the Lacey for me?

Cole: Sure

Phoebe: And don't take her to the underworld or I will vanquish you.

Cole: Ok, I won't

Phoebe and Paige go to the hospital to see Piper, who is just fine and so is her baby. At the hospital, Phoebe and Paige are in Piper's room talking to her and the baby has already been born.

Paige: So, where's the baby?

Piper: The baby has already been born and is an incubator (excited) Phoebe! How's your baby?

Phoebe: I had twins, Chris and Lacey. So what's the gender of your baby?

Piper: The baby is a...

* * *

What is the gender of Piper's baby? Will the baby be, okay? Please comment, I love reading your comments and thanks for reading and liking this story


	5. Chapter 5

Pelia Murielle Halliwell: Piper and Leo's daughter

Christopher Benjamin Halliwell: Phoebe and Cole's son, who is Lacey's older twin brother. Nickname: Chris *He won't appear in any chapters till he is five

Lacey Primrose Halliwell: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, who is Christopher's younger twin sister. Nickname: Peanut

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Phoebe and Paige go to the hospital to see Piper, who is just fine and so is her baby. At the hospital, Phoebe and Paige are in Piper's room talking to her and the baby has already been born._

_Paige: So, where's the baby?_

_Piper: The baby has already been born and is an incubator (excited) Phoebe! How's your baby?_

_Phoebe: I had twins, Chris and Lacey. So what's the gender of your baby?_

_Piper: The baby is a..._

* * *

Piper: The baby is a girl. I named her Pelia Murielle Halliwell. Her name and middle name both mean miracle, because of what that doctor told me. That is would be difficult to conceive so she is a miracle.

Phoebe: I love that name

Piper: Thank you

Paige: So do I, it's a beautiful name

Piper: Thank you

Phoebe: So Piper, should I go home and get Leo?

Piper: No, I can go home tomorrow. I'll tell him then

Phoebe: Ok

Paige: Phoebe, we should go and let Piper rest, I mean she did just have a baby.

Phoebe: Bye Piper, see you tomorrow

Piper: Bye see you two tomorrow

Paige: Bye see you tomorrow, Piper

The next day, when Piper got home she called, Leo, who orbed into the manor with Promise. Leo got to meet his daughter, Pelia and niece, Lacey, while Promise got to meet her cousin, Pelia and sister, Lacey.

Piper: Leo!

(Leo orbs in to the conservatory with Promise)

Leo: Yes, honey?

Piper: Meet your daughter, Pelia Murielle Halliwell (she has dark brown-blue eyes, they are almost grey and a few strands of light brown hair)

Leo: (tearing up) Aw! She's adorable

Meanwhile Promise is jumping up trying to see this new baby, Pelia.

Promise: I...(jumps) can't...(jumps) see...

Leo: Oh hold on a second (picks up Promise) Meet your cousin, Pelia.

Promise: She's so cute. I love you Pewia. I promise to take care of you. I promise to keep you safe.

Piper: Aw! That's so sweet of you

Leo: Where's Phoebe?

Promise: Yeah is mommy back?

Piper: She's in her room. I think she has a surprise for you, Promise.

Promise: What is it?

Piper: You'll have to go upstairs to find out

Promise: Ok

While Promise is running excitedly up the stairs, Piper tells Leo about Phoebe newborn daughter, Lacey.

Leo: What is the surprise?

Piper: Phoebe gave birth to a newborn daughter. Cole is the dad.

Leo: Oh

Upstairs in Phoebe's room, Phoebe is sitting with Lacey when Promise burst in excitedly.

Promise: (yelling) Mommy! I heard you had a surprise for me

Lacey starts crying at the top of her lungs, because the shrieks of the young toddler scared her.

Phoebe: (whispers) Hey sweet girl, sorry about the noise, she just got scared. Can you try and be a little quieter?

Promise: (nods her head and whispers) Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you.

Phoebe: (whispers) Promise, meet your baby sister, Lacey.

Promise: Hi Lacey, I love you. I promise I'll keep you safe and take care of you.

Phoebe: Aw! You're going to be a good big sister.

Promise: Thank you, mommy. (pauses for a moment) Mommy?

Phoebe: Yes, sweet girl?

Promise: I missed you

Phoebe: I missed you, too (puts Lacey in her crib and picks up Promise for a second then puts her down)

Promise: I love you mommy

Phoebe: I love you too sweet girl

Paige is at the doctor with Henry, because she hasn't had her period in a while and is worried she might be pregnant. If Page turns out to be pregnant she'll still be happy, but she think it is to soon to have a baby. When the doctor comes back with the pregnancy test results, Paige gets a little tense because on one hand she is really afraid of being pregnant.

Doctor: Ms. Matthews, I am pleased to say, you are pregnant.

Henry: Oh my goodness, this is great. Huh, Paige?

Paige's mouth drops to the floor out of shock and fear because she isn't ready for a baby.

Henry: Paige, aren't you happy?

Paige: Henry, of course I'm happy. I'm just not ready for a baby

Henry: Well ready or not, we are having a baby.

Paige: Yeah, I know I just wanted to wait a bit longer

Henry: Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way

Paige: Thanks Henry

* * *

I am planning on time skipping because I don't like writing with babies for so long?  
Ok, so should Paige have a girl or a boy?  
Can you please give me some ideas for the next chapter? Pretty please with cherries, whipped cream and hot fudge on top


	6. Chapter 6

Paige is now 4 months pregnant and having really bad morning sickness such as nausea and burping orbs (like Piper did on charmed when she was pregnant with Wyatt)

Henry: Paige honey, is there anything I can do for you?

Paige: Yeah, go to work

Henry: No way am I leaving my wife home when she is pregnant

Paige: I'll be fine

Henry: Ok, call if you need anything (kisses Paige's head) I love you honey

Paige: Love you too, Henry

(Later in the afternoon Paige goes to see her sisters. Once Paige arrives at the manor)

Paige: (walks in the front door) Piper, Phoebe it's me Paige

(Promise comes running down the stairs)

Promise: (excited) Auntie Paige!

Paige: (hugs her niece) Hey kiddo (releases Promise from the hug) Where's you mommy?

Promise: Follow me

(Promise leads Paige to Phoebe's room where her Phoebe is with Lacey)

Paige: Thank you

Promise: You're welcome, Auntie Paige (skips out of the room)

Phoebe: Woah! Paige you're pregnant

Paige: (puts her right hand on her tummy) It appears that way doesn't it

(A minute of time goes by)

Phoebe: (waves her hand in front of her face) Does it seem hot in here or is it just me?

Paige: Oh good you feel it too?

Phoebe: (yells) Piper, did you turn up the heat

Piper: (yells back) No Pheebs

Paige: (looks at Lacey confused) You don't think Lacey did it, do you?

Phoebe: (doubtedly) No (confusedly thinks and says) Is it possible?

Paige: Yes, the power is called Thermokinesis

Phoebe: Maybe she did do it. (pauses) Who knows?

Paige: So how are you and the kids?

Phoebe: Good, and you?

Paige: I' m good and so is Henry. I had to practically push him out the door today to get him to go to work

Phoebe: Oh wow

Paige: And I know he just want's to take care of my cause I'm pregnant, but until I am put on bed rest I will take care of myself.

Phoebe: Oh Paige, don't be so stubborn all the time and let Henry take care of you.

Paige: I will once I'm on bed rest

Phoebe: Ok fine (Lacey starts crying and Phoebe walks over to Lacey's crib and picks her up) Shh, peanut it's ok (looks back to Paige) Maybe you should go talk to Piper now?

Paige: Ok, bye Pheebs I love you

Phoebe: I love you too

(Paige goes to find Piper, who is in the kitchen)

Paige: Hey Piper

Piper: Hi Paige, how are you?

Paige: Good, how are you and baby Pelia?

Piper: Good, she hasn't showed any signs of having powers yet.

Paige: That's good, right?

Piper: Yes, it is

Paige: Ok, I'm glad

Piper: So what have you been up to?

Paige: Nothing literally. Ever since I found out I was pregnant Henry won't let me out of his sight. And he insists on taking care of me. I practically had to drag him out the door to work.

Piper: (sarcastically) Oh you poor baby, you have man who wants to take care of you

Paige: That is so not funny, Piper. It's annoying to me. I only want him to take care of me if I am on bed rest.

Piper: Ok

Paige: I'm have to go. Bye love you

Piper: I love you too

(The next day, Promise is running around the house singing twinkle, twinkle little star at the top of her lungs, which is causing the babies to cry at the top of her lungs)

Promise: (singing very loudly while running around the house) Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. (sings it again and again)

Phoebe: (chasing Promise while trying to reprimand Promise over the babies crying and Promise's singing) Promise Rylie Halliwell! Stop yelling right now

Promise: (stops singing to answer back) I'm not yelling mommy, I'm singing. (then continues singing at the top of her lungs)

(In frustration, Phoebe stops chasing Promise, sits on the couch and sighs)

Phoebe: (she has to yell to talk to Piper who is sitting next to her) She is driving me crazy, Piper. I don't know what to do.

Piper: (yells to Phoebe) Spank her

Phoebe: (yells to Piper) I couldn't bring myself to do that even if my life depended on it. Since she was abused before I adopted her, spanking her might bring back memories of her real mom and dad.

Piper: (yells) Good point, Pheebs. You could threaten to take something away

Phoebe: (yells to Piper) That's a good idea (yells to Promise sternly) Promise! Listen to me! If you don't stop what you are doing I'm not going to let you go with Auntie Paige to the San Jose children's discovery museum.(Then immediately Promise stops) Thank you

Promise: (sincerely) I'm sorry mommy (hugs her mommy)

Phoebe: (hugs Promise) I forgive you sweet girl (bends down to Promise's level) but yell and scream as loud as you want, because the babies have sensitive ears and the yelling hurts them.

Promise: I'm sorry mommy

Phoebe: It's ok, I already forgave you sweet girl. Why don't you go play a more quiet game?

Promise: Ok mommy, I love you

Phoebe: I love you too

(Promise runs off to her room to play with her dolls)

* * *

Please give me ideas for chapter seven or else I might have to end this story. I am running out of ideas

Ideas: Should I skip and have Paige give birth? Or should I put her on bed rest and have Henry waiting on her hand and foot? Or I can do both?

Tell me what you think please


End file.
